


“Chibs says you’re his favorite niece.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Uncle Chibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Chibs' Scottish niece and visiting him in Charming when you catch Jax's attention."





	“Chibs says you’re his favorite niece.”

“So how long are you staying, love?”

“Two weeks about, not too long. I took my sick time from work to be able to come down here and visit.”

Chibs smiled warmly and walked across the table to where you stood, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your hair.

“Well, I’m overjoyed sweetheart. Other than Fi and my Kerriane, you’re the only family I still get to see. You’re the only blood I have left. I love you lass.”

You returned the smile and leaned into him, his arms wrapping around you.

“I love you too Uncle Filip.”

He was about to say something else but the rumble of a bike cut him off.

“Ah, that must be Jackie boy.”

You both looked over towards the parking lot as Jax backed his bike into the spot and hopped off, walking through the lot and towards the clubhouse, nothing but swagger in his walk. You stayed talking with Chibs until Jax walked in and he waved him over.

“Jax. Come here. I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

The blonde walked over the rest of the way towards you, a beautiful smile etched in his face as we looked at you.

“This is my niece, Y/N. This is Jax.” 

Jax reached his hand out, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Nice to meet you Darlin’. Heard a lot about you. You’re even more beautiful that Chibs said you were.”

You laughed and threw him a wink.

“Thank you. Not too bad there yourself.”

Jax grinned even wider but Chibs broke it up before it could go anywhere.

“Alright, that’s enough now. Why don’t you go and help Gemma put the beers away for the party tonight.”

You nodded and smiled at Jax one more time.

“Nice meeting you.”

Jax’s eyes stayed trained on you watching you as you walked away and over into the kitchen. At least he was until Chibs reached over and pinched his arm rather harshly, sticking a finger in his face.

“I’m watching you boy. I see that look in your eyes. She’s off limits.”

Jax feigned confusion but he couldn’t totally wipe the smirk off his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You silently walked around the clubhouse, taking everything in. There were pictures all around of the club together. Posters of guitars, pinup girls and bikes were scattered around the walls but what has especially caught your attention was the mugshot wall. You let out a chuckle as you noticed some members had earned more than one place on the wall.

“Chibs says you’re his favorite niece.”

You looked away to see Jax leaning against the bar, watching you with a smile. Turning around, you shrugged.

“Well, I’d hope so considering I’m the only niece he’s got. It’d be a wee bit awkward if I wasn’t.”

Jax shared a laugh with you and reached over into the fridge, pulling out a beer and holding it out to you before setting it down on the bar next to him. You walked over and took a seat, Jax doing the same.

“You gonna stick around for the party tonight?”

“Of course. I went to a SAMBEL party once. Wasn’t all that. I’d like to see how SAMCRO does it.”

Jax’s signature smirk came back and he knocked his shoulder into yours playfully.

“Well not to toot my own horn but I like to think we’ve got the best parties in the game. We kinda have to, being the mother charter and all.”

“True. I’ll be the judge tonight. See if you lot or worth all the hype.”

You both laughed together and Jax looked you over. You really were gorgeous and your personality was a breath of fresh air. He was going to love getting to know you more over these next two weeks.


End file.
